One Libidinous Night
by Ganymede1135
Summary: This is my version of the sleep over in episode 15 "Time Out of Life". What if Bobby and Warren had the Adult DVD after all, how would the night have gone, would they've gotten curious? This is a BoyxBoy story, do not read if you're not interested. Hope you enjoy the story nonetheless. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen-year-old Bobby McCallister smiled when he got out of the video store a few blocks away from school where he and his best friend Warren had planned to rent an adult porn video to earn cred with the In Crowd. They decided Bobby's house was best to have their Guys Night, providing large and sturdy custom-made beds and Warren persuaded a trio of popular kids to join in for the hottest and most epic mid-semester sleepover. Bobby and his friends, all 7th graders at the local junior high school, were really looking forward to the great time they expected to have that night. For one thing, it was close to summer, and the semester was nearly over and, for some of the teens, it would be the last get-together until they'd cross the threshold into high school.

For the other thing, Bobby had made something of a name for himself after facing off with Goth bully Dex Truggman and surviving. He wanted to become more noticed and accepted among his peers and the same went for Warren, his best friend. Both were at the lowest of the low on their school's social pyramid, and it was possible he'd never hang out with the other boys from the In Crowd again. Bobby knew he couldn't mess up this opportunity to earn respect and acceptance from his _friends_, but he also believed the time had arrived to put his innocent _Golden Boy_ image behind him. After that night's fun, of course.

Bobby had been to many parties of different kinds. When he first started the semester off, he loved attending them with Warren-who by some miracle got them in. They were great and fun, with him and the other kids, all there to be seen and dancing their souls out on the floor in somebody's house. They flirted, whispered and giggled together until, one by one, they couldn't stay awake any longer and everybody ended up asleep or went home.

Eventually, Bobby and the others outgrew such big parties but sometimes he still had a friend sleep over or stayed overnight at a friend's house, with the two of them sharing dreams and secrets in a double bed. Between his closest friends Warren and Joel, they shared orgasms too, licking and sucking each other's nipples and stroking each other's cocks until they both came. This kind of sleepover was so much fun, Bobby never developed much interest in boys until mutual curiosity made him intrigued. He got his first kiss from Dex of all people, but a lot less than he could've because he was quite cute, with an attractive gentle face, slender figure, soft, brown hair and blue eyes and most of the girls he knew wanted or pretended to want to get into his pants. Because of his nerdy status, though, Bobby remained a virgin until after he and his friends got down to more private explorations.

Even now, none of the girls he met in the first year expressed any lust or serious interest in him. Some of his classmates did, though, especially Joel, his second trusted friend, with the curly dark hair and Jewish features. Erotic thoughts danced in Bobby's mind sometimes whenever he saw Joel, completely cute in his white briefs, moving smoothly in the close confines of the locker room they shared during PE, but he never knew quite what to do or say about those thoughts. His lack of knowledge came to a sudden end one evening when he went back in earlier than expected from the track and wondered why there was a towel draped over the door of a stall and a small lotion bottle on the sticky tile floor.

He quickly put two and two together when he entered and saw Joel, naked and jerking hastily on his cock, mews peeping in the air. The boy in the stall with him, a handsome African American, was also naked but Bobby didn't recognize him because his face was buried in Joel's neck. An abrupt, overwhelming urge overtook him and, after locking the door, Bobby silently flew into the stall downwind of them to fondle and lick the delectable cum that had been so worked up in his fantasies. The boys were big and awesome, with nipples that were rosy-pink and erect, even better in real life than they had been in his thoughts.

While his mouth was busy containing moans, his hands were too, peeling off his jeans and boxers. The other boy, his face smeared with Joel's juices, looked up and smiled in knowing Bobby was watching. He was Brad Whistler, the suave and very popular basketball player who lived a few blocks down the hall. Bobby had often found himself drawn to Brad too, and they had a budding friendship that was suddenly showing promise of being a closer one.

Minutes later, Joel climaxed and, when Brad turned his back around, Bobby transferred his gaze to the sexy African American boy. As Joel's tongue caressed the erect, dark brown nipples, Bobby realized this was what he'd been missing. After Joel regained his strength following Brad's climax, the two classmates teamed up on Brad. He came, almost violently, from their combined effort, working up Joel's libido before and during his climax. It was Bobby's turn next, and the two other boys, after peeling off his briefs, used their mouths to bring him to the first orgasm he ever experienced in his life, and probably the best he'd ever had up until then.

After that epic pleasurable introduction to an unsuspected part of teenage life, Bobby enjoyed many more sessions involving a small group of what he once again thought of as close friends. These great sessions continued through the rest of that year and the next two. Sometimes it was just him and Joel; a few times it was him and Brad and sometimes all three of them or even more of the boys from their school. These get-togethers were commonly referred to as "sleep overs" because that's what most of the kids were wearing when they started, although everybody was usually completely naked by the time the action had kicked off.

However, those parties would soon be coming to a head, at least for Bobby. The high point in his 7th grade year, he'd had a few misadventures with Warren in and out of classes and had immediately started to become attracted to him. The attraction was mutual, and they started experimenting. As was the norm for curious kids, Warren wanted a girlfriend more than anything else, but Bobby demurred, telling him of his prospects and the eager to save himself for the hopeful "Ms. Right." Certain that what they had was something special, Warren was agreeable, intending to prove he was the person to satisfy his fiend. He'd his smart mischievous brain and other talents and he had his close _friends_ in the popular crowd, so their secret was no great issue for either.

Over the next few months their _love_ grew deeper, until the time arrived when Bobby let Warren know he was the one and his virginity was his for the taking. Being the flirt, he was, Warren wanted to do it right, so he planned a weekend alone in his bed and enjoying a marathon of Sci-Fi movies. After plying him with soda, porn, kisses and gentle touches, they lay on the bed together and he breached Bobby's wall. There was a bit of pain and a few drops of blood but, except for that, the whole deflowering was very explosive for both young boys. Warren was a patient and considerate _lover_ and he brought Bobby to a wonderful orgasm, coming shortly after he did. He repeated the performance an hour later and they spent a substantial part of the weekend making love to the noises of video games and movies while Bobby's Mom and bro were out.

After that, most of their weekends were similar, although mostly in less private settings. Bobby honestly enjoyed himself with Warren but there was one thing he missed. He realized he was very orally inclined, either giving or getting, but Warren never even came close to eating him out and never indicated any desire to have him suck him off, not even wanting Bobby to take his cock into his mouth during foreplay. He made sure Bobby always climaxed before he did, often five times, but it was always in the missionary position in a dark bedroom. Bobby didn't want to seem too wanting or demanding so he never asked or took the lead. Bobby continued attending sleep overs, so his ass was not at all deprived of verbal praises and his mouth found a lot of enjoyment as well. He accepted the lack of such things as just a part of fledgling teenage sex.

The Monday morning after one such weekend at Warren's house, and following a long, serious discussion, they jointly agreed to their plan, receiving the interest of the In Crowd and friend Joel. This included Bobby's main frenemy, although he'd thought it smart to avoid telling Warren any details about the nature of the relationships, he had with him.

The plan was that, after school that night, they'd go to Bobby's home, where he'd host his _friends_ and do the other things teens did when they had the run of the house. After a shot porno, he'd suggest one of several popular movies he'd already watched for the guys to enjoy. Once he was in good standing with the popular crowd, he'd join them and be introduced to their friends, followed a few weeks later by their Guys Night at Brad's he had attended much to his shock.

However, that would be the future and, for that night at least, Bobby would enjoy himself with his new _friends_. Four of them, all horny and intimidating, greeted him with criticism and smirks, a tiny sample of what they'd be doing later. _Sluts & Nymphos_, the film Bobby made off with, 30 minutes of slim beauteous Swedish females on display, fondling their breasts for the boys viewing pleasure. The popular trio pressured Bobby to hurry up and get the DVD started. Scott, the tall, blonde-haired kid said nothing, but his enticed groans and his caresses of his growing boner at the half-nude goddess on screen proved he was super eager to begin the night's fun. BJ Bongaro, a rebel but awesome kid with curly, dark hair, rubbed his right hand against his warm crotch and told the host he picked out a good one.

Brad had been having curious feelings and thoughts last year and Joel hadn't said a word about his encounter early that year but Bobby's best friend and most frequent sex partner, was the most daring in his exploration. By the time Lea, a voluptuous spellbinding blonde, removed her tongue from another woman's mouth in the porno, Bobby's hands had unbuttoned his friend's blue jeans and sneaked inside his pants to fondle the smooth, hot skin of his cock. Bobby giggled, promised the group he'd be right back, and hurried to the bathroom to change into the new red briefs he'd saved for the occasion. On his way there, one handheld his pants up and the other carried his emergency _Playboy_ mag.

At the door to the bathroom, he almost ran into BJ, the tall, rather dubious brunette. Their exchanged glances were more knowing than those he'd shared with his other friends, because BJ was so eager to climb aboard the bed with the rest of the group and Bobby was anxious to change his briefs so he could rejoin the party too. It had been planned that the participants would jerk their cocks quietly and casually even though, probably within a few minutes, they'd be stripped off again in front of each other. In similar sleep overs at other houses, everybody arrived in regular clothes and they wanted to continue the custom at the McCallister house.

When Bobby left the bathroom in the sexy red briefs that matched his blushing cheeks, the fun was already in full swing. All six of the other women were hooked on the porno. Scott's shirt had been removed and Joel and BJ were each groaning at one woman licking another's breast, while in one shot Lea had just finished pulling off her lover's panties and was lying flat on her back with her head between another blonde's bare thighs. Warren was cuddled against BJ's left shoulder, with one hand inside his blue briefs. Bobby quickly sat in a chair beside BJ, reached his fingers down past his groin as a sleek red head's arms around and cupped a small, firm breast of Lea's in either hand.

The bold BJ had been waiting for Bobby and he took his hands out of the fresh briefs and turned to face the host. While they gazed at each other, they plastered their mouths together so their tongues would collide. The long kiss continued as they almost rolled over together on the edge of Bobby's bed away from the other boys and started to unbutton each other's shirts.

BJ's fingers were very nimble so he finished first and broke off the kiss to lean forward so his tongue could begin pleasuring his special frenemy's nipples. Bobby laid back on the bed, his shirt open but covering his arms and shoulders, and enjoyed the attention being paid to his perky nipples. By that time, Scott was half naked and Joel was caressing and kissing his way down the flat, sweet white belly toward his groin, while BJ had claimed both his friend's throat and mouth. Warren surprisingly was enthusiastically sucking Brad's delectable boner, arms wrapped around his beautiful ass and fingers curled inside his warm cheeks.

With one hand cupped over Bobby's boner, BJ crouched over him, switching his tongue between nipples and mouth. After a few minutes of this treatment, Bobby was squirming under the taller boy and murmuring erotically. There was just one thing that wasn't right, and he wanted to change it.

"Just a second, BJ. Let me take this off." He sat up and started to finish removing his undershirt. BJ took hold of it, pulled it off and tossed it on the floor to join Scott and Joel's clothes. Before she resumed licking Bobby's nipples, he removed his own top and it joined the other young castoffs.

The sleep over was off to a cool start, when there was a knock at the door, startling all six reveling boys. The **Do Not Disturb** sign should keep away just about anyone and Bobby wasn't expecting his Mom or Jack back anytime soon. The only person who might be coming to the door was Tom, who was _chaperoning_ them and was his Mom's main squeeze. As the only one still fully clothed and not totally involved in the fun yet, BJ went to the door and, after he made sure the lock was in place, peeked out into the hall through the hole.

He closed the door and turned, smiling, to announce "We're in the clear. Now, back to the show".

All the boys resumed what they had been doing and BJ set the lock. With Tom downstairs, he closed and locked the door tightly again and greeted Bobby with a hug and an unanticipated passionate kiss. In the porno a tall, sexy brunette, not at all shy about her promiscuousness, responded just as intimately with her co-star before hurrying to the changing room to get into her swimsuit so she could join in the fun by the pool. BJ was totally anxious to join them. He was the only one not partnered yet and she was especially eager to get together with Bobby. Part of this were the kissable lips of the youngest McCallister brother, but the two of them had a contentious, mutual attraction, that went much deeper than being just classmates.

Bobby's body certainly held a strong attraction for BJ. The eager Warren held one in either hand then licked them, relishing the feel of the erect nipples against his tongue. As Bobby squirmed on the bed, he thrust his cock upward, and SBJ drew it into his mouth and sucked on it, while his tongue continued to caress the nipple and belly button. Once again, he switched back and forth between the sweet erogenous zones, while his friend stroked his body. Bobby could feel his young arousal growing rapidly.

"I love that! Shit, I love what you're doing," he murmured. Without removing the mushroom tip from his mouth, BJ looked up, smiled, and continued doing the things that were giving so much pleasure to them both.

The porno got steamier as the red head Mia had returned from the bathroom by then, clad in a black swimsuit, and Lea had escorted her to the bed. Both still wearing their swim wear, they laid down as BJ and Bobby, running their hands over each other's bodies, with their mouths plastered together and their tongues greeting each other. Fervently eager to get his lips and tongue on the boner he craved, BJ started unfastening the buttons on his friend's briefs. Just as determined to have his cock pleasured by BJ's talented mouth, Bobby broke off the kiss and rolled over to lie on his back, smiling happily, with his eyes closed.

Seeing this sign of consent, BJ hurriedly finished with the buttons and spread open the underwear. Bobby sat up and, after his shirt had been stripped from his body and tossed onto the floor, laid on his back, hands cupping his groin, offering BJ's mouth a tasty view. The offer was accepted with extreme pleasure and the brunette's tongue started avidly caressing one of McCallister's nipples.

Joel was now pleasuring Scott's cock, but he was giving his mouth a short rest. Instead, he'd climbed between the boy's legs and was rubbing the erect cock on his small butt against Scott's hole. Pinching one _Hershey_ drop in either hand, he alternated between them, caressing his new friend's sweetest spot a few strokes with each stroke of the cute pink meat. The hard balls against his sensitive and swollen cock were making the blonde teen writhe on the bed and moan and cry from the intense sexual pleasure. Joel knew Scott was almost ready to come, but he wanted to use his mouth to bring about that wonderful climax.

When Joel had moved up to mutually pleasure his nipples and Scott's cock, he removed his beautiful ass from the mouth that had been worshiping him there. Warren knew how Joel liked to use his cock to caress anything warm and enveloping, and that his body would soon be back where it belonged, so he remained lying on his back waiting. While counting back patiently, he removed his own briefs and tossed them on the floor. Completely naked, Warren waited for Joel's cock to return to his eager mouth.

Ready to bring Scott to an epic climax, Joel slid back down on the sweet skinny body and wrapped both arms around the shapely white thighs. The handsome blonde was anxious to cum, so he raised his legs and draped them over his _partner_'s shoulders. Joel, taking advantage of the opportunity, zeroed in on the swollen cock that awaited him, wrapped his lips around it and started sucking. As the curly-haired brunette's talented mouth pleasured his cock, Scott's movements became even more unrestrained, until he loudly groaned, he was coming.

Except for Warren, all the other boys paused briefly in their sucking and licking to listen to the loud cries of ecstasy and to watch Scott's cock ramming upward into Joel's face. The pause was brief because, while they enjoyed the sight and sound of their friend coming, they were more interested in achieving that goal themselves and in bringing their partners to the moment of glory. When Scott climaxed, arching his back and jamming his cock into Joel's face, they paused again, grinned, and resumed concentrating on their own horny pleasures. Warren didn't pause at all; he was so happy to have Scott's delectable blonde cock fucking downward against his mouth that he kept licking and sucking and relishing the flavor and smell of the rich male juices.

After Scott's great climax, Joel licked up most of the delicious juices that had been produced before concentrating on what was being done to his own ass. Wonderful things were being done; Brad had started by licking the swollen meat and was, by then, squeezing his warm tongue between the inner lips, exploring under them and probing the rim of Joel's pink hole, which was wet from all the sticky juices that dripped out into the brunette kid's mouth and became smeared all over his face.

From the large flow of the jizz and from his moans of pleasure and the way his cock was fucking down against Brad's face, it was obvious that Joel was ready to cum. The boy who had brought him to that explosive state pulled himself forward and wrapped his lips around the hole that was facing him. The irresistible cave was so swollen with horny need, it had pushed its way out from under its protective pubic cover and Joel was able to draw it into his mouth to suck on it, while his tongue caressed the sides and rim.

"Yes! Yes! Suck my hole dude," Joel urged his partner.

The urging was pointless for Brad wanted nothing more than to do just that. Holding tightly to his friend's ass, he sucked and licked while Joel thrashed blissfully above him, until he cried out in joy: "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Keep sucking my hole!"


	2. Chapter 2

Brad had no intention of stopping what he was doing. He loved the feel of the engorged cock in his mouth and the soft ass lips against his face, especially the way Joel was ramming down against him. In less than a minute, Joel climaxed, his whole body spasming. Brad took his time licking off all the warm juices that had been produced before he moved away looking for another partner, and quickly finding Scott.

The rest of the boys snickered and smiled as the second beauty in the porno reached an orgasm. There was no real competition among them, but everybody wanted to cum often and strong, and to have as much fun as possible, and to provide as much fun for each other.

For BJ, that meant kissing and sucking his way down Bobby's belly and, after he'd stripped off the red briefs, licking across his dark pubic hair. He moved his body too, obviously wanting to get between the McCallister kid's thighs. When Bobby saw this, he raised one leg and BJ ducked under it, letting it rest on his shoulder. He raised his other leg and rested it on the other shoulder. BJ wrapped his arms around Bobby's thighs and leaned forward to start eating the virgin hole being brought up to him.

He'd eaten it before but would never get tired of its _innocence_, taste and aroma. Bobby is a natural brunette and the skin surrounding his ass is vanilla white with a bush of pubes. His pubic hair is soft, almost silky. Bobby was highly aroused after the unyielding attention paid to his body by BJ, and his cock was dark pink, swollen and sexy to look at. The juices his ass had been making were amazingly tangy and, as BJ learned and experienced again, tasted even better than they smelled.

Best of all, though, was the way Bobby's ass felt, with its soft, wet skin and hair and hot inner lips. Seconds after he started licking his new favorite hole, it was thrusting strongly into his face while Bobby moaned in pleasure. Very slowly, with both young teens enjoying themselves to the full, BJ licked between an inner and outer lip, all the way to Bobby's rose bud, and even onto his moans. Wanting to cum the way the others had already, Bobby urged his friend to continue, which BJ was just as eager to continue doing.

After seeing Brad bring Joel to a great over-the-moon orgasm, Scott knew what he wanted. As soon as the slender Black boy crawled out from under Joel, he was there to meet him. Brad's face was smeared with fresh cock juices and, as Scott kissed him, he licked off as much of Joel's icing as he could. Because Brad's nipples are so defined, Scott wanted to get his tongue and lips onto them- to spend a long hour kissing, licking and sucking. Both boys were still kneeling while he pinched the twins in his hands and kissed Brad's face and throat on his way down to them.

The bed was rather crowded and sweaty with the six boys sprawled on it, but Brad found a vacant corner and lay down to let Scott's mouth and his body pleasure each other. The blonde heartthrob was just as pumped and, as soon as his friend was comfortable, his tongue was caressing the nipples, which were already erect from the foreplay in the porno. In under seven minutes, he licked and sucked, before his lustful mouth started kissing its way down to the juicy cock that awaited him.

Bobby and BJ had undressed each other by then and had progressed to a form of 69 they both enjoyed. The naked brunette was lying on his back and the _Bad Boy_, just as unclothed, knelt above his friend's head with either of his hands holding a nipple and his tongue caressing them. This left his body open at the mercy of BJ, whose hands fondled his hung balls while his tongue was as active as Bobby's. They continued in that symphony for a few minutes, until the boy on top started moving his face downward, licking and nuzzling the perfect young body under him as he continued.

His goal was the dripping cock of BJ and, when his mouth reached it, Bobby licked all the delicious cream from the other boy's legs and crotch. After he was through tasting those irresistible juices, his eager brave tongue began caressing one of the plump, juicy fine lips of the boy under him. BJ was already in a high state of sexual twisted excitement, and his ass began squirming under the caresses of the mouth of his sexy new friend.

As great as it was being eaten out, BJ was just as keen to do the same thing. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's hips until his hands were inside the cleft of Bobby's ass and pulled down so he could bury his face in the dripping crotch above him. As his _partne_r had done, he began by eating all the juices from the whole area of Bobby's ass and when they were all gone, he started licking a hanging ball.

After a few minutes of 69ing, both young teens were thrashing blissfully on their side of the bed and whispering happily, although those sounds of joy were muffled by the squirming pussies of the gorgeous Swedish women who were eating each other out. They were all getting close to coming, and they now seemed to be having a contest to see who could bring the other to an orgasm first.

Bobby was the first to begin climaxing, but both boys were winners because either of them enjoyed the orgasm to the limit. "Oh! Oh fuck!" The sweet brunette cried out joyously. "I'm gonna cum man!"

He jammed his cock down against BJ's mouth and his nimble legs squeezed the face that was between them. Bobby rocked from side to side, while he bounced up and down, as if trying to push his cock as far as he could into the face under him. For almost a minute, his ejaculation continued, until he moaned even more loudly of his hormone piqued joy and climaxed.

He hadn't forgotten about the boy under him and, while BJ was licking all the fresh juices from the ass above his face, Bobby took his friend's cock into his mouth and started sucking and licking. Minutes later, from the cock still pressed against his face and the rain of juices he was relishing willingly and, most of all, from the tongue and lips doing those A+ things to his cock, BJ started coming.

His legs waved wildly from side to side, and Bobby hung on, keeping the stunning cock in his mouth and continuing with the sucking and licking. BJ climaxed with a cry of ecstasy and jammed his cock against the mouth that had brought him to a fantastic orgasm, before relaxing with his legs sprawled out on the bed. It was Bobby's turn then to get a taste of the rich fresh juices he'd helped produce, and he enjoyed every single drop.

BJ believed in value over amount and he'd been taking his time about bringing Bobby to an orgasm. By that time in the porno, the head-turning redhead was in such a overload state of sexual arousal- she'd lost control of her bodily functions, and her legs were kicking in the air. The hot babe between her thighs finally seized the opportunity, and she wrapped her lips around the vulnerable clit she'd been pining for and started to suck and lick it wantonly. Seconds later, Bobby began to cum.

His hands and thighs clamped onto the head of the boy who was eating him with such gusto, and he jammed his cock against BJ's face. "Oh yeah! Oh dude!" he sang out joyously as he bounced up and down on his ass and shoulders. Bobby continued coming for almost eight minutes while the other boys watched in shock and amazement. When the sexy porno redhead climaxed, her back arched up; all her muscles tighteed and she jammed her vagina into Lea's face for a final time. The six overwhelmed boys on the bed gave each of the actresses a round of applause and returned to their own amurs and BJ went in search of a mouth that wasn't taken.

Of all the mouths on the bed that evening, Joel's favorite was that of his best friend's and, after Bobby's climax, he moved toward his pal. The happy brunette saw him crawling over and, since the curly-haired boy's body was one of the cutest he knew of, was eager to provide his friend with as good an orgasm as he could. Although he would've rather started on those luscious lips, Joel was already in such a mega high state of afterglow he brushed past BJ and knelt over BobbY, cum dripping from his cock onto the mouth that would soon be making more of it.

That started before anybody could blink. The two friends were now very familiar with each other's preferences, and Joel put his cock where Bobby's mouth would have the easiest access. Before starting to lick, the alluring brunette held onto the other boy's ass cheeks and inserted a middle finger into Joel's ass the way he knew the Curly Q liked. He moved the digit slowly in and out while licking the juices from wherever he could find them.

BJ had gotten highly sexually excited by eating out Bobby, and very much needed somebody to do the same for him. Finding another friend wasn't hard, because Brad had just cum and smeared his juices all over Scott's face, and wanted somebody to do the same for him. The handsome blonde moved aside, and BJ lay on his back, ready to let Brad start licking his nipples. That was exactly what the gutsy black kid wanted to do and, seconds later, his tongue was stroking the erect dark brown nipples while both his hands were wrapped around a firm, white-brown nut.

Scott had found not just one, but two _partners_ and he, BJ and Bobby had formed a triangle, each of the boys eating an ass while his own was being caressed by another's tongue. BJ had loved eating Bobby's ass so much he wanted another turn at it and the other two boys had a strong hankering for some fresh cum. Within seconds of Scott joining the others, they were all murmuring and laughing happily, but each of those sounds of joy were muffled by the cocks pressed against their busy mouths.

Joel wasn't silenced at all, and he let everybody know how much he was relishing Bobby's finger in his ass and mouth on his cock. The swift tongue started by cleaning off the drops of boy juices already there and continued licking Joel's engorged lips from their peak to his hole. There were four main erogenous zones, and Bobby's tongue had caressed each of them for a long while, and Joel's body was whiping around under his friend's face and begging to be brought to orgasm.

"Suck my hole! Make me cum!" was his desperate plea.

Bobby heard and fulfilled his friend's wish. The succulent entrance was so swollen from lusty teasing, it had pushed aside its pubic gate, so he drew it into his mouth and started sucking while licking the sides and core. Joel's movements became stronger and engaging, until he let out a shout of ecstasy.

"Yes! Yes God! I'm cumming.

His legs swung from side to side as he rolled all over Bobby's bed, colliding with some of the other boys and just laughing. When he came, he rammed his cock for one last time into Bobby's mouth before totally falling back, wiped out. The porno ended with the naughty redhead licking all the fresh juices from her friend's lingerie and started looking around for a new bodacious partner.

BJ was having an awesome time too. Scott's mouth had progressed from stroking his shapely nipples down his toned belly and to his juicy fat cock, and the mischievous Warren's body was twisting up and down on the bed while his head rolled back and forth on the pillow. When the mouth of his beautiful brunette friend wrapped around his swollen cock, BJ emitted a loud cry of elation and, seconds later, he started to cum.

His thighs clamped around the head of the boy who had brought him to that most rapturous point, and his movements continued, but his legs also swung to and fro. Joel hung on tightly, with his arms hugging his friend's thighs and his open mouth licking and sucking. When he climaxed, Brad cried out something inaudible, which none of the other boys understood, but they all knew exactly what just happened.

Scott, Bobby and BJ were all laughing around on the bed, eating and being eaten out, until they started cumming in a huge wave. All three of the boys were thrashing and rolling on the bed and clinging to the thighs of the boy whose ass they were eating and humming in joy over what they were doing and what was happening between them. BJ was the first one to start cumming, giving out a cry of ecstasy that was muffled by Bobby's hole, which was being held tightly in his mouth by legs that were clamped around his head.

Seconds later, Bobby climaxed, but was unable to say anything because his mouth was too full of Scott's cock, until the sexy blonde replicated the ecstasy of the other two boys. After their almost coincidental orgasms, each of the three jubilant boys released somebody's head from between his thighs, but none of them wanted to leave right away. Not until each of the three had finished licking every drop of the delicious jizz from the ass they'd been eating did the trio split into its separate leagues. Even then, they were all ready to start looking for one of their other friends to do whatever the two of them wanted to do.

All the young teens at the sleep over had cum, some of them more than once already, but nobody wanted the fun to end. The party went on all night, as they switched partners openly, kissing, licking and sucking each other's genitals shamelessly, even poking fingers into asses or mouths if they knew the other boy enjoyed that kind of sullied penetration. They brought each other to repeated rolling orgasms. Nobody cared about keeping score, even of their own emissions, but at least one of the boys was sure he'd gotten double pounded.

After their orgy of sucking, prodding, licking and coming, all six of the young teens were exhausted and needed to sleep. The floor around Bobby's bed was littered with their shirts and briefs, looking like so much like a mall changing room, but none of the happy content youths even thought of putting anything back on. In a tangle of arms, legs and nude bodies, they touched, whispered and giggled together until, one by one, they couldn't stay keep their eyes open any longer and everybody ended up asleep.

The next morning, if they felt like it, which some of them probably would, they could resume making boy on boy love. They had the rest of the day until noon for video games, and nobody had anything he wanted to do more than that. Classes were nearly over for the summer, and they probably wouldn't hang out much until the fall, if then, and that night and the next morning would have to plan more _sleep overs_ until the fall semester began.


End file.
